G-String Play
by ITILY
Summary: Mello finds a pair of white G-strings in the laundry room. What will he do next? MXN. Oneshot. Rated M for smut. Please R&R


**G-String Play**

There's something undeniably tempting about a mystery, like trying to uncover where 'X' marks the treasure, or hunting for the pot of gold in the leprechaun's den, most people are easily drawn in by the cravings of curiosity, however, it is only for those who persevere for the truth that might come close to discovering the answer, like who was the first to lie, or the one who stole from the charity jar, or who pulled the trigger. As a future detective, Mello fashioned himself to be a man who loved mysteries, especially solving them. And today, he was about to solve one of the most critical mysteries placed before him—Near's butt.

Mello sat in class with hooded eyes, glancing down at the seat before him, a piece of cloth blocking the self-assigned case he gave himself. He thought about how strange it was that all through the years staying at Whammy's with Near that he found himself never once seen Near's behind, somehow it manages to always be covered by an oversized pyjama shirt. It was strange, but not exactly something that caught his attention until recently, and that reason was scrunched up in his pocket.

"Hey Near," Mello nudge the boy's seat as class finished.

"Yes can I help you, Mello?" Near replied, twirling a lock of hair absentmindedly.

"Can you come to my room later? I have something to discuss with you, it's regarding L," the blonde said, coming up with the best excuse possible, hoping his mentor would forgive him for using his name.

Near's grey eyes looked up into Mello's own blue eyes, like a pair of lie detectors. A moment of silence passed between the two before Near nodded, though it didn't seem like he was much satisfied with Mello's excuse, perhaps he was also looking for a chance to investigate Mello as much as Mello was doing the same. "Alright, I'll see you after lunch," he answered curtly and excused himself.

Mello retired to his room, shutting the door tight, before pulling out the little secret he found in the laundry room the night before. Pure white and dainty straps, a childlike size XS, it was the first ever g-string he's seen in real life. He pulled it taut between his fingers to examine it the umpteenth time, a little blush creeping up his tanned skin as he thought of the skin it was worn over, Near's skin at that. Then he thought about the abnormal feelings it stirred up in him when he imagined Near's bare skin, wondering if boy's were supposed to get all hot and bothered over another boy. It was another mystery yet to be solved.

Lunch was over. Mello waited patiently in his room, going over his plan in his head, hoping he would execute it without a hitch. Finally, the long awaited knock on the door came. The blonde answered it and allowed the boy to step into the room, silently locking the door behind them so as to not disturb his little investigation.

"Yes Mello, you said you have something to discuss with me?" Near asked as he entered, not expecting to be greeted by Mello with a rough tug of his loose pants until they pooled around his ankles.

"!" Near gasped in surprise, taking a step back unsteadily, nearly falling over. "What are you doing?" he yelped incredulously.

"Excuse me," was all Mello would offer, lifting up the boy's white shirt to reveal a lacy black pair of thongs underneath.

Near paled then flushed a deep red, his forehead and palms becoming sweaty as he stood frozen in his panties with Mello's face inches away from his crotch. "It's not…it's a punishment game…" he tried to defend himself, so ashamed that tears welled up at the corner of his eyes.

"Is that so? Then how do you explain this?" Mello probed, pulling out the white pair of G-strings from his pocket.

"It's not mine!" Near said quickly.

Mello had to roll his eyes, placing the panties over the boy's hips to show that it was a perfect fit. "This is yours Near," the blonde affirmed. "I know because I found it in the laundry last night, you were the last one to use it. I also know it's not a punishment game, I can tell by the…quality," he elaborated, rubbing the cloth material between his fingers to present his point, getting up to face the boy after he noticed himself still staring in fascination at Near's crotch.

Near's eyes were wide like saucers, obviously he didn't imagined to be exposed so aggressively. His heart was thumping nervously, but he knew he had to get himself together. "So? What is it that you want?" he asked coldly, looking away.

"There's no need to be defensive, I just want to talk," the blonde smiled, guiding the boy's chin so that he would face him. Near simply eyed him skeptically, a little angry.

"Why are you wearing this? When did you start?" he asked gently with sincere curiosity, trying to prove that he meant no harm, like how cops questioned unfortunate victims.

Near bit his lips, twirling his hair in a furious motion. "Why? Are you going to tell the others?" He asked venomously, glaring daggers at the blonde.

"No, I won't, this is a case of my own, it'll be our secret," Mello promised.

Dark eyes looked for malice behind blue ones, but Mello only seemed genuine in his actions and words. Mello wondered if his sincerity was enough to move the boy, but slowly, Near started to open up, "I thought it made me more…girl-like. It started when I was ten," Near explained, looking like he was admitting some kind of heinous crime.

"You wanted to be a girl?" Mello asked a little too bluntly.

"No…There was a boy…I…wanted him to like me," Near explained, a few tears running down his cheeks, feeling incredibly ridiculous standing and answering these questions half-naked.

Mello could feel a little tingly and sour feeling welling up inside him as he thought about how Near wanted another guy. Carefully, he wiped Near's cheeks, trying not to give in to the hateful feelings building up.

"You wanted to be a girl for him?" he asked, nearly not able to say the words with his jaws locked so tightly.

"I know it's silly, but I felt closer to him this way," the shorter boy answered softly, his damp eyelashes gracing his flushed cheeks.

"Who…Who is he?" Mello asked, though he knew the answer might kill him inside.

Near scrunched his face as if in pain, "I can't tell you that…" he replied.

Mello looked away, chewing the inside of his cheek, burning with jealousy. Somehow, it made him want to do things to the boy even more. "Can I get a closer look?" he asked, tugging at the hem of Near's shirt that still managed to cover him half way down his thighs.

Near blushed a strawberry pink, stepping back again, out of his pants. "No, I…" he stuttered.

"You look really cute," Mello praised, caressing Near's face kindly.

"R-really?" Near muttered softly, a little shine in his watery eyes, unable to hide the little happiness it gave him to know another boy found him appealing.

"Of course, I wouldn't lie," Mello cajoled, his fingers trailing down to undo the buttons of Near's shirt. One by one they popped open, before the fourteen year old slid the shirt off Near's small frame until the boy stood tantalizingly in his black lacy thongs. Mello hooked his finger under the thin waistband that was only a string, touching the skin underneath it, going close to the boy's privates teasingly, but still a 'respectful' distance away, glad to see it elicited a reaction out of the boy.

Near has never been so naked in front of someone before. It was getting impossible to hide how his hips twitched when Mello stroked his skin and the way his breathing was getting louder, there was even a visible bulge now between his legs.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me," the boy wanted to sob, covering his face in mortification.

"Why are you sorry?" Mello smiled, guiding the boy's hand to his own growing erection, "We're the same."

Gently, Mello wiped away the tears that threatened to fall, and pressed his lips to Near's warm ones in a slow kiss. He pulled the boy closer so that their chests touched, licking and nibbling the boy's lips till Near gave way for his tongue to enter the other's mouth. He ran his fingers down Near's smooth cool back, tracing the curves of his rounded behind that he still hadn't had the chance to fully appreciate. Their lips were sealed together, exchanging saliva as their tongues moved sloppily around, trying to create a rhythm that the two amateurs could follow.

Near was the first to break away, panting softly as he pressed his fingers to his tingling lips, liking the sensation left on them, yet still a little guilty for feeling so. "Thank you Mello," he said in a vague manner, he didn't want to say any more than that, the fear of revealing his true feelings still lingered.

"Did you like that?" Mello asked slyly, arching an eyebrow.

Near nodded, hiding his eyes behind his bangs, "Yes, very much," he admitted.

"Do you wish to continue?" the blonde gave the boy an option to choose.

Near never imagined he'd come thus far with anyone, could he go even further than this? What was beyond this border? Was it worth exploring with the blonde? It was like diving into the deep blue ocean with nothing but trust that the person on the boat would pull him up again. It was scary, dangerous, foolish, but it was a thrill, maybe one that he'd only experience once in this life.

Hesitantly, he wrapped his arms around the older boy, their lips inches apart as he whispered with cloudy eyes as if possessed by something dark and formless, "Show me".

"My pleasure," Mello smirked, guiding the boy to the bed before pushing him face down on it. "hm," he hummed, stroking Near's perfect behind now that it was in full view. Who would have thought underneath those baggy pyjamas hid such killer curves. The shape, the colour, the tightness of the muscles, with just the right amount of fat, the warmth under his touch that he was first to know, perhaps the only one to know if he had a say in it. Even the arch of his backbone and the length of his legs were something Da Vinci would be proud of.

"I'm in heaven," Mello mumbled playfully as he pressed his face into Near's butt crack, rubbing his nose deeper and deeper into the fold, taking a good whiff, and running his wet tongue into the crevice.

"! Don't!" Near yelped in surprise, pushing the blonde's head, trying to get him to stop doing something so utterly humiliating.

"Now, now, don't get agitated," the blonde chuckled, tugging the band that sank between Near's beautiful cheeks, earning a gasp from the boy. It was a flimsy black lace that looked like it could break if Mello was any more forceful.

"Do you like ribbons and lace?" Mello asked, fingering the little black ribbon that stuck between where the waistband met the back band. Near bit his lips and buried his face into the sheets but nodded anyway.

"No need to hide it, it looks good on you," the fourteen year old complimented, kissing the ribbon.

Gently, he flipped the twelve year old so that he faced up again, wearing a little mischievous grin. "Can you do something for me?" the blonde asked.

"What is it?" Near asked, trying not to make a sound or leap as Mello came between his legs and face downed on his crotch.

"Can you squeeze my head?" the blonde requested, talking into Near's groin covered by the thin piece of undergarment.

Near shivered, turning crimson as he felt the vibrations of Mello's words in his loins. Without really comprehending what it meant, he crossed his legs and lightly wrapped them around Mello's head.

"A little tighter please," Mello's muffled voice was still audible.

Near obliged again, feeling Mello's hot breath against his privates, making him shudder from head to toe, till the unbearably sweet pleasure between his legs exploded, soiling his panties.

"Ah…nh…" he groaned as quietly as he could.

"You should have warned me," Mello chuckled as he got up wiping his face from Near's semen.

"I'm sorry," the younger boy apologized. "Was that ejaculation?" he questioned.

"Yeah, was it your first?" the blonde asked in return, earning a nod, making him feel a little triumphant inside. "Did it feel good?" he continued seductively, licking the boy's earlobe, eliciting a soft moan. "Do you wish to continue?" he said even more quietly, like a whisper.

"Don't stop," Near said, giving the blonde permission a second time.

"Only for you," Mello smirked, meeting their lips, licking and nibbling the boy's tongue as his finger ran through the boy's fluffy white curls. He parted with Near's lips reluctantly, then trailed more kisses from the boy's sweaty forehead, to his eyelids, his little nose, sucking on his jaw and neck, leaving very visible marks on Near's pallid skin. He bit the boy's collarbone possessively, before coming to Near's yummy nipples.

"! Mmh…M-mello," Near moaned and stroke Mello's golden hair as the blonde licked and sucked on his pink nipple, wetting it with his saliva, his free hand going to fondle his other nipple, scraping it gently with his nail and flicking it back and forth.

"W-wait," Near stammered, tugging Mello's shirt almost desperately, trying to get it off.

"Sorry, I forgot," the blonde laughed, pulling his shirt over his head and freeing himself from his pants and underwear, revealing a very swelled erection.

Near also tried to mimic him by tugging down his panties, but Mello stopped his hands, "No, leave it on," he said smiling. Near couldn't help but smile back as well.

"Let's continue, I'll make you lose your mind," Mello grinned devilishly, moving down to move aside the thin material that could barely contain Near's erection before wrapping his mouth around the boy.

"Nngh! Ha…guh…" Near moaned, tossing his head left and right as his hips moved on their own to meet Mello's bobbing movement.

"Mmh," Mello moaned as well, his hands kneading Near's balls and his tongue licking from the base of Near's under-developed erection to the tip of his urethra.

"Me-llo….I…can't, ha..ugn," Near cried, his nether region feeling supple and sensitive after just coming once.

Mello engulfed Near's balls as well into his mouth, licking everything at once, before removing his lips with a plop to move down sucking on the skin between Near's balls and his entrance. He licked and kissed the area until he could sense Near's entrance twitching impatiently. He moved his tongue to lick the place that was itching to be touched.

"HA! No, don't, it's dirty!" Near struggled, pushing Mello away, which only fuelled the blonde to lick even harder. "Uuu….Mello, hic, hic," the boy cried feeling so embarrassed, he could die.

"NnGh!" He cried out as he felt a warm wet tongue moving inside him. He couldn't hold back any longer, spilling semen all over himself and Mello's hair.

"I'm s-sorry! I'm really…" Near began to panic but was interrupted by another kiss from Mello, which tasted bitter and salty.

"Don't be, I'm not," Mello smiled a little sadly. "Do you wish to continue? Is it alright if it's me?" the blonde asked, looking pained suddenly. All at once, he was jolted back to reality and what he was attempting to do, he felt guilty for trying to take all of Near's firsts, especially when the boy had someone else he fancied.

"What do you mean?" Near asked cautiously, fidgeting with his hair.

"Are you okay if it's not with the one you like?" Mello clarified, feeling acid in the back of his throat.

Near blinked in surprise, wondering where this was coming from suddenly, "Does it have to be with the person I like?" he replied with another question, obviously it was a matter he wasn't very well-versed in. "Did you do this because you liked me?" Near asked, realization hitting him.

Mello blushed, biting his lip. He was quiet for a while, internally debating on whether he could ever admit such a thing to Near, or even himself for that matter.

In Mello's silence, Near found his answer, an answer that made his heart race. "Do you…love me?" He asked hesitantly, almost like a taboo.

The blonde froze "I don't know" he answered stiffly, but it was probably the most honest answer he had. "…Do you love 'him'?" Mello asked instead, gently lying on top of Near, wanting to savour the moment they had together which could possibly be the last depending on how the conversation went.

Near wrapped his arms around the blonde lying on him, listening to his heartbeat and running his fingers through his hair. "He was my favourite puzzle, always quick to change, there was never a solution to him. A strong attachment, I think it's the closest thing to something as vague and farfetched as love," Near said almost poetically.

The blonde sighed, he could feel his heart being torn apart. "Do you think you could ever come to feel the same about me?" he asked, lacing their fingers together.

Near stared up at the ceiling blankly, his heart thumping so loudly he was afraid Mello could hear it. "What if it's you?" he whispered almost inaudibly.

Mello got up, studying the boy's blank face that was tinted red. "How cunning," he smiled wanly, "Have you been playing me from the beginning?" he questioned, running his thumb over Near's bottom lip.

"Do you wish to continue?" the blonde would ask for the last time, knowing that Near fully understood what it meant if he said yes.

"Show me," Near answered, his eyes determined and prepared.

The blonde took out a bottle of lube from his drawer, covering his fingers his jelly like lube before pushing his digits into the boy, scissoring the entrance open after he moved aside the g-string.

"Ungh…" Near whined, not really sure why Mello was touching him there, but he trusted and wanted the blonde enough to let him lead the way.

Mello prepared Near's entrance until it was wet and slimy with lube, it seemed wider but it was hard to tell if it was wide enough to fit him. Looking at his twitching hole, Mello had to fight the urge to stick his tongue in it again.

Putting on a condom and applying a generous amount of lube on himself, he hooked Near's knees around his shoulders and slowly started making his way inside.

"We'll take it slow," he soothed, kissing Near's cheek, and stroking his engorged member.

"Hn…ah…ah…" Near whined, shutting his eyes tightly and digging his nails into Mello's back as he felt the foreign body enter him for the first time. "Kiss me," Near ordered.

Mello happily obliged, meeting their lips swiftly, coordinating their tongues as much as he was coordinating his hips. Finally he was fully buried inside Near, he paused to allow the boy to adjust himself.

"Mello-h…you're here," Near smiled weakly, reaching down to touch where their bodies met, his entrance tightly sucking in the blonde.

"Can I move?" Mello asked, his knees a little shaky from holding back.

"Tell me that you love me," Near ordered again, cornering the blonde.

Mello had to laugh, running his hand through his hair in defeat. "Well played Near. I love you," he smiled, pulling out completely and slamming back in to the hilt.

"AHH!" Near cried out, curling his toes, a few tears escaping his eyes.

"I'm sorry, that was immature," the blonde apologized, feeling guilty immediately for trying to get back at the boy or hurting him in any way. "I won't do it again, let's take our time," he whispered gently, pulling the boy into his embrace.

"O-kay…hic…nhh," Near sniffed, holding on to Mello tightly as they tried to move in sync with each other.

"Ahh…nnh…ah..ah.." their moans mingled together as they their bodies clumsily came closer and moved apart.

"God Near…so hot.." Mello groaned, feeling Near's tight insides practically milking him dry.

"M-mello-h….ah…I…" Near's words got fumbled as Mello started to move faster and more forcefully, the friction causing his insides to turn into a hot mess.

"I…love you," the boy said softly, neither of them knew if it was true but somehow it needed to be said.

The blonde met their lips sloppily, as they clung desperately to each other, drowning in each other's moans and embrace. They shared their heat, sweat and saliva, moving roughly against one another yet mindful not to injure the other. Buried deep within each other, they felt blinding bliss and comfort, and numbing pleasure.

Mello sighed as he released together with Near. He continued to hold the boy for a while after that before removing himself from Near, the condom dislodging inside him. He took it out carefully, tied it and threw it into the bin. Exhausted, he returned to bed, pulling Near into his arms, so that the boy laid his head on his chest. They basked in the afterglow.

"Say Near, what if I wasn't the one who found the panty?" Mello suddenly thought. Near didn't answer, he assumed the boy was already asleep. He thought he should do the same too, instead of thinking of what ifs.

He was about to fall asleep when he thought again, "Why did you decide to wear black lace thongs today?" he mumbled, heavy eyelids closing, unable to continue his trail of thoughts. The last thing he felt was a little giggle against his ribs.

* * *

Okay, so I know I have a lot of unfinished stuff to write, I'm really sorry that I got side-tracked again. I also have to apologized cuz exams are around the corner and I probably won't be updating until march, or at least I shouldn't be. I was feeling so constipated with my studies that I escaped to write this. This was meant to be another easy going funny story, but it kinda got a little serious. Anyways, I hope you guys liked it. Please like, follow or comment below, thanks!


End file.
